Mickey Mouse: Eustace
Mickey is driving to his workplace in his car. Along the way, it breaks down due to an engine problem and he gets out to check it. When Mickey finds out it's beyond repair, he goes into a depression until Eustace arrives and helps out by fixing the problem. Mickey is relieved and introduces himself. After getting Eustace's name, Mickey invites him to go with him somewhere. Eustace asks Mickey if he was supposed to be somewhere, but Mickey lies to him and decides to skip work. The two arrive in a cafe where the owner spots Mickey and gives him a stern look. He walks up and rudely asks Mickey what he wants. After ordering, the sheriff (Pete) enters and confronts Mickey, demanding that he finally pays off his late rent. Mickey on the verge of a breakdown is pitied by Eustace who decides to pay off Mickey's entire debt. The sheriff laughs and warns Eustace telling him that Mickey will only cause him trouble before leaving the scene. Mickey, relieved that he's off the hook, hugs Eustace in joy. Mickey leaves the cafe with Eustace and begins to introduce his new friend to the local residents through a bunch of different scenes. They don't care and walk off. The last resident they speak to begins to chuckle for a bit and warns Eustace that he should be careful around that mouse. Eustace tries to get an explanation on why this person holds a grudge, but the resident is nowhere to be seen after his warning. Eustace asks Mickey why he's smiling after the reception he got, and Mickey admits to Eustace that he hasn't had friends before and that Eustace is his first pal. Eustace feels bad and seems to be hiding something with a guilty expression. Mickey and Eustace in a bunch of quick scenes stop by a theater, play a game, and go atop a mountain viewing the scenery. Afterwards, Mickey shows Eustace his home in hopes that he'll live with him. It's here where Eustace feels bad for the mouse, but finally admits that he has to leave. Mickey is in shock and assumes that it's a betrayal like all of the other relationships he's had. Eustace tells Mickey that he isn't pleased by the town and especially the residents and is going to search elsewhere. He apologizes to Mickey and gives a few encouraging words before finally heading out the door. Mickey rushes and grabs Eustace by the leg and pleads to stay, but Eustace shakes his head. Mickey decides that he can't lose his only friend and knocks him out with a rock that was found on the ground. The next scene shows Mickey walking down the stairs to his basement. He turns on the lights where Eustace is tied onto a operating table. Eustace is still unconscious. Mickey begins to sob and act apologetic. He talks to Eustace through his state, telling him that it has to be this way. He constantly shouts out that he can't be alone anymore and finally gets a knife from under the operating table and begins to work on him from off screen. After Eustace finally awakens, it is revealed that he is no longer anthropomorphic, but a real dog. He begins to freak out and can only make barks. During the freakout, it switches to first person mode and we see Mickey entering the room. Eustace no longer seems scared the moment he sets his sight on Mickey. Through the mouse, he feels like he needs Mickey and finally pounces and licks him. Mickey tells Eustace that nobody will ever know about this and how it will be their eternal secret. He tells Eustace that he will be known as Pluto until they part. The scene switches to Mickey's home and zooms out. The sheriff's laughter is heard along with the resident who had warned Eustace about Mickey in the first place. Category:666 Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:Mickey Mouse